


Do You Remember?

by sixxstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Tumblr: deancas-sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxstiel/pseuds/sixxstiel
Summary: Written for Tumblr challenge DeanCas-Sweetheart 2017.Dean recalls a few key moments in his and Cas' relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my lovely beta [oceanbluecas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanbluecas/pseuds/oceanbluecas) for all of her assistance with this, and many other, fics that I have written. I can't thank you for all of your encouragement!

Dean Winchester turned left into the parking lot from the highway. He drove his ‘67 Impala through the lot to the space closest to where he knew Castiel was waiting for him.   
   
After he had parked, Dean glanced down at the last text he’d received from Cas.  
   
_Please come to the cemetery, Dean. I have a surprise for you._  
   
Sighing softly, Dean exited out of the message. He sat in the car, bracing himself for what he would be saying to Castiel shortly. Dean retrieved the single red rose that had been laying on the bench seat next to him and exited the vehicle. He made his way to the sidewalk, slowly climbing up the gentle sloping hill to where Cas would be. When he saw the other man sitting in the grass, Dean gave a soft smile before sliding down next to him, speaking quickly, before he lost his nerve.  
   
“Hey, sweetheart.” Dean glanced over and saw Cas’ blue eyes shining in the moonlight. “Don’t say anything until I finish my piece, ok?”   
   
There was a gentle breeze, but no noise from the former angel.  
   
“Alright, here it goes: I can’t believe how long it’s been since your last text.” He paused then snickered before asking, “Do you remember our first kiss? I do. You ambushed me while I was answering your question. You'd asked what it meant to be in love with someone.” Dean smiled at the memory. “Yeah, you cheated with our first kiss, pal.”  
   
Dean shook his head at the ex-angel before continuing.  
   
“When I pulled away and asked you what the hell you were doing, you simply said, ‘I’m in love with you.’ I didn’t know how to reply so, instead, I leaned in and kissed you again.” Dean’s eyes crinkling with laughter. “You were so excited you couldn’t speak when we pulled apart. You just stared at me with those dark blue eyes of yours. And I was left to ask what we were going to do now.”  
   
_“Dean, we are going to act like a normal couple now?”_  
   
“I agreed and you immediately went to _my_ room to place your things on the bed.” Dean shrugged. “I didn’t even know you _had_ things. And I had _no idea_ how to be a ‘normal’ couple, but you helped me through.” Dean gave a slight shake of his head. “You’ve always been good at helping me through things, Cas. It never matters what it is; you're always there to pull me through it.”  
   
Dean turned to face Cas again. “I dunno if I've ever thanked you for that.”  
   
He saw the corner of Cas’ mouth turn up in a brief smile.  
   
Chuckling, Dean asked, “Hey, do you remember the night we got caught in that snow storm and had to hide out in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town? Man, that was the best night. Sam kept calling and texting the both of us, asking if we were alright or if we needed backup. Then six hours later, I _finally_ texted him and said we were fine, just stuck at a bar on the north side of town cuz of the snow.” Running his hand over his face, Dean added, “I couldn't look Sam in the eyes for three _days_ after that night.   
   
“You remember the other night? When we had our first fight?” Dean asked, suddenly. Not waiting for a reply—because he knew there wouldn't be one—he continued, “I do. You'd barged into _our_ room—it'd been our room for almost three months, even though you refused to call it _ours_ —to yell at me because I hadn't told Sammy about us yet. You told me that, since we were a couple, we should be open with our relationship status. ‘Particularly with the others in our lives who are important to us’.” There was a short pause. “‘Course that just means Sammy now anyway. Everyone else is gone.” He frowned at the realization. “You didn't even let me say anything; you just turned on your heel and walked out the bedroom door, down the hall and marched right up those stairs and out the damn door. I just sat there for a second. I didn't understand what the hell had just happened. Then, by the time I’d worked through what you were irritated with me about, you were gone. You'd gotten in the Caddy and taken off.” Dean sighed. “And, yeah, it probably didn't help that you'd woken me up from a nap cuz Sam and I had _just_ gotten home three hours earlier.  
   
“I went and found Sam and told him about us the moment I realized you’d stormed out. I told him that we'd been together for a couple months and I was sorry I hadn't told him yet. He said as long as I was happy he was happy. I called you to apologize about an hour later, but you didn't answer. I guess you were too upset with me to talk still. And I understood. You always get mad when I refuse to open up about my feelings—it's one of the things that both annoy me and endear you to me. And, yeah, I knew you'd be a little pissed, but I also _knew_ you’d know I needed more time to sort out my feelings. You've always been perceptive about what I need.” Dean grinned softly. “Most of the time you know what I need before I even do.”  
   
Dean took a few seconds to take in the silence, the stillness of the night air, before saying his last piece.  
   
He drew in a deep breath and then, “I need you to understand that I love you.” Dean’s voice broke. “I do, Cas. I’m sorry we fought the other night. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before you left. I hope you know I will regret that moment for the rest of my life because,” he raised his hand to place the single red rose on the headstone, “it was the last time I saw you.” A tear trailed its way down his cheek, hovering at his chin.   
“I never got to tell you that I loved you, too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't want to kill me; trust me, I had a really hard time writing this, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
